One, two, smile!
by Moahoa
Summary: What happens when one day Ciel's servants all dissapear? Will his pride ruin everything? Read to find out. Elizabeth/Ciel fluffy onshot. All names have been changed to the manga names and have a differen't spelling. Edit: grammar fixed.


_**A/N: **_Yeah, something I whipped together out of boredom... Firstly, I know Ciel isn't very emotional, I tried to keep him in character and I know he could just order Sebastian to come, but let´s just say he never thought of that ;P

_**Edit: Horrible grammar= Revised 3**_

One, two, Smile!

It was an unusually peaceful evening at the Phantomhive mansion. The young master was enjoying this quiet that so rarely occurred, but he couldn't help but to wonder why his noisy servants weren't noisy. Time went by and nothing happened. No one set the house on fire, no one rode the dog through his window, no one broke all the plates and his ever so fateful butler didn't knock on the door. He was _**late**_. Ciel did not accept tardiness and decided to have a word or two with the demon later. He waited for ten more minutes. Sebastian had never been that late. Even if the master would never admit to any human soul, he became worried for his friends. For he honestly cared for all of them more than just some chess pieces, even how he may deny it. The young boy sighed in annoyance and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Where could they be?

Everything was eerily quiet as he walked around the mansion. For some reason it felt like someone was watching him, even tough he was absolutely positive that he was alone. He called out all of his loyal servants names;

''Meririn...Bard...Finny...Tanaka...Sebastian?'' But no answer was heard. That was when he started his frantic search for his dear friends. Unknown to everyone except himself(if he even knew it), he never wanted to be alone again. That horrible feeling of people dying and leaving him came back as as a faded memory. He had learned the hard way that people that once leave you, never come back. He eventually started to panic, they were nowhere to be seen. He opened every door in the house, looked in every room until he reached the last room, the dining room. He took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob. He was greeted by a very strange cheer.

''One, two, SMILE!'' His servants called as a flash blinded him. _What the...?_

When Ciel finally regained his sight, he emediatly understood what had occurred. There in the now frilly-fied room, stood all of them, his friends. All of them had obviously been forced to play the normal dress-up. Finni was wearing a very fluffy bunny suit with a big red bow on his head, Meirin's dress had magically turned pink with hearts, Bard was dressed in a light blue frilly dressing gown and Tanaka was wearing a new brown wig with cat ears. He had to keep himself from laughing when he saw what his obviously displeased butler was wearing, who was currently sporting a frilly dress in _**yellow**_ with pink bows and lace. He had a matching bonnet that actually had a text on the back side that said Sunshine in pink embroidery. Said butler was standing behind an old fashioned camera, the look on his face culd be described as,_ if you make a comment I might consider eating you right this instant_.

Ciel shook his head, but then froze when he saw the girl in the middle of the room. He should have known. A loud cry echoed through the room as the ever so blond and frilly girl lounged herself around the surprised boy's neck.

''CIEL!''

He was flung around in circles until he couldn't even tell where he was anymore. The only person he knew that was worse at dancing than him was his fiancée, Elizabeth Middleford.

Everything was still spinning as she finally let go off him.

''Elizabeth, what are you doing here?'' He said with a displeased scowl as he tried to keep himself from smiling with relief that feeling from before had just been a feeling, all his friends were safe. ''Oh, nothing.. I was just passing by...'' She said innocently. He knew she wasn't being honest, but that didn't really matter, what mattered was that his servants hadn't answer his call. He could forgive the others, but Sebastian really should know better. He sighed as Sebastian joined his side. Why did she always have to do this? Why was it so important that he smiled?

It simply wasn't reasonable. Besides, he was never to smile again, not of joy anyways. He could never smile again, not after what had happened those three years ago... But he could never tell her that, she was never supposed to know why he didn't smile. No one was. So why couldn't she accept the fact that he just didn't smile anymore and leave him alone?

She really was a nusiance sometimes and frankly he was fed up with her wild idéas and crazy plans.

''Sebastian, clean up this mess.'' He simply stated. The response he got did NOT pleased him.

''But, my lord, Ms. Elizabeth has really tried hard with this surprise...'' The demon said in his normal tone and expression, which made the dress look even more awkward on him. The demon held no sympathy for the poor girl either, but he tried his best to play the part of the butler hat he'd been assaigned. The powerful boy felt his anger rise. He did not appropriate defiance nor surprises, but ofcourse his butler already knew that.

''Don´t make me repeat myself.'' Ciel ordered stiffly.

''Yes, my lord.'' Sebastian said with a slight smile on his lips. He found his master's ignorance amusing.

Ciel turned to the now frozen Elizabeth, who was by know clutching her dress.

''Elizabeth, go home! I do not have time for such silly...'' He was interrupted by a slap. He couldn't believe it, she just slapped him. Her. Lizzy. His fiancée. His Lizzy slapped him!

He clutched his cheek that was now red with humiliation. Then he looked up and nearly choked on the expression she had. Usually, she just walked away, he didn't think she really cared, he thought he knew she didn't. Today was different. The look of hurt in her eyes was overwhelming, tears ran down her cheeks as she ran out the room. He was once again filled up with the feeling of loss, this was one of the few moments in his life that he had ever regretted. He felt his heart break a little as he watched his servants go after her. The only one remaining was Sebastian. The master shook his head and took off in the opposite direction with a huff. He was fuming with anger, she'd hurt his pride,_ badly_. Anger was so much easier to deal with than loss and sadness. That was why one vowed revenge instead of simply grieveing. Though no matter how angry he became or how much he tried to hide behind his pride, he couldn't stop an unnoticed tear from escaping his one still working eye. _Stupid girl! Why does a smile matter that much anyway?_

How dared he?

She had tried so hard, it had taken forever to convince Meirin, Bard, Finni and Sebastian to let her do that and for what? So that he could yell at her?

She was always taking the hits, pretending that it didn't matter. Though words hurt more than it would if he had stabbed her. She had tried her best, this was her last idea. All she ever did was for a slight chance of seeing that smile she adored so much, to get rid of all the pain, to make him happy. Maybe it was revenge for breaking his ring?

Elizabeth hadn't meant to, but the way his eyes twisted in hurt and pain every time he looked at that ring... She hadn't even thought, she had just wanted to get rid of all the sadness in his life. All that went through her mind was to break the sadness and make it all just go away.

She wiped away an other tear as she kept on running, ignoring the calls from her friends. She didn't want them to see her like this, they meant to much to her. The truth was in fact, that even tough Elizabeth was a very social girl, she didn't have that many friends. A lot of people became intimidated by her happy-go-lucky attitude and couldn't stand her. She was always called annoying.

An annoying little girl, she was a fool who had ever thought that he thought of her as something else. His servants were probably just enduring her because they were told to, but sadly enough, they had been her only friends. She instantly regretted hitting him. Now, she probably lost them too.

The oblivious little girl knew that it wasn't because of the ring, he had been like this ever since he came back, when the butler came into the picture. Even tough she wished to blame everything on the butler, she couldn't. She actually liked Sebastian, he was so loyal and was always nice to her, even tough the girly things she forced him to wear.

She sniffled. If Ciel hated her, he could just blow off the engagement. It wasn't like she had chosen to be engaged to him either!

That wasn't it though, she did love him. She had ever since they were kids. How she whished they could go back to that time. When the world of the adults seemed so far away and when they were all happy. Come to think of it, she'd never been in this part of the garden before. That was when she noticed that she no longer heard the worried cries of her friends. As the girl stopped, she realized that she had no idea where she was. She never knew his garden was this huge. Ciel must've made it eveen grander after he rebuilt it those years ago. She noted that she was by some kind of fountain, the moonlight was reflected in the water, casting a slight glow over the scene. Elizabeth dried her tears and sat down by the fountain. She was finally drained from her anger and all that was left was to greive. _Why does he hate me?_

She looked down at her reflection and briefly touched the reflection of her face face. Images and memories that had been hidden for so long, secrets that was still untold, started to dance across the surface. Words of rejection filled her usually care-free mind,_** annoying, silly, a bother, a pain, rude, bad, not worthy... not worthy ... NOT WORTHY! **_

She started crying again, then let out a small scream as she struck the surface with her right hand, creating ripples to smudge her image. She wasn't worthy of Ciel and she knew it. The girl started to cry harder and after what felt like forever, a voice rang through the garden, she would know that voice anywhere.

''ELIZABETH?'' She couldn't face him right now, if he found her now. The thought of him seeing her in this state was too embarrassing to even finish. Especially after all the times hed been ashamed of her tears. She was just about to start running again, but it was too late. The ever so familiar figure of her fiancé emerged from the bushes.

The young master was furious as he once again slammed the door to his office. The door was shortly after opened of his loyal butler.

''Master, the young lady seemed very upset, you should find her and apologize.'' He stated in a calm manner as he walked over to his lord, who was staring out the window like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sebastian didn't get an answer.

''My lord?'' He asked as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

''Don´t touch me.'' Ciel growled angrily as he brushed off the hand and turned around, facing the curious face of his butler. He instantly regretted it. His facial expression was cold and a scowl was seen on his face, but tears were streaming down from his right eye. Other than that, you could never have guessed that he was crying, there wasn't even a hint of sadness. Sebastian smirked.

''I was not crying!'' He said defensively and desperatly tried to wipe away the evidence of such a thing. A phantomhive must not cry, the queen's watchdog wasn't allowed to. Crying was pathetic and weak. To show such a weakness infront of anyone, especially his butler whom would never live it down, was almost as big of a hit to his pride as the slap had been.

''I never said you were, my lord.'' The demon replied with a teasing smile on his face. Before Ciel had a chance to defend himself the three servants burst through the door.

''What is it?'' He stated, ignoring their exhausted looks.

''We...followed...can't find...Elizabeth...'' They panted as they fell to the floor of exhaustion. Without a second thought, the master ran out the door, leaving the poor servants to follow.

''Young master wait!'' They all called after him, except Sebastian of course.

Sebastian simply smiled as he closed the door, there was no need to interfere. His master had made up his mind and he would find that girl soon enough. Besides, this wouldn't have the desired outcome if he interfered.

Ciel ran and ran and ran. He didn't stop once to so much as catch his breath. Even tough he searched frantically, he couldn't find her. However, the young master would not give up. This was something he wanted, no, needed to do. It couldn't be done by just calling for Sebastian, for the same reason that he had to save her from that creepy puppet guy. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard some familiar sobs and whispers from the other side of a pair of bushes, they were so thick that he couldn't see the other side. He had to talk with Finni about the trimming later he reminded himself. Without anymore hesitation, he pushed through them. She could be hurt and he was not taking chances. Luckily, he found her in one piece, but she was obviously still upset. It was such a relief that she was safe

''What have I told you, such a face isn't proper for a young lady like you.'' He said as he once again whipped out his handkerchief and wiped away the last of her tears. As earlier stated Phantomhives and their wives must not cry.

She knew it, he was ashamed because of her.

''C-Ciel..'' The girl stuttered with irritation. Ciel looked up at her with a somewhat surprised expression.

''Stop it.'' Elizabeth simply stated. He was in shock, _why?_

Did he offend her again?

It felt as she was slipping away again. He fought the urge to touch her, just to make sure that she was there. That this all wasn't some crazy dream. She, whom was the only close family he had left. The dear person whom he had grown up with was slipping away and he didn't know how to stop it.

''Please, stop it.'' She said calmly and brought down his hand from her face. Since he didn't know what to do, he simply took a step back while keeping up his regular mask of emotionless. Though if one loked closesly you could see desperation shine in his eyes. He tried to suppress it, he really did. But just like he couldn't stop the tears just because he refused to greive, he couldn't stop the fact that it felt like someone hung a chain around his heart. He felt...rejected?

She had never rejected him before, she was the only one whom always said she'd love him no matter what. This made him wonder if he had crossed the line.

''I don't want you to pretend anymore, it's okay, I understand now.'' _Pretend? What on earth was she talking about?_

_''_Ciel,'' She started in a so sad tone that he was afraid she'd start crying again, as she took his hand in hers. He nearly yanked it away for he was truly afraid of what she was going to say.

''I-I-I'', she took a deep breath, ''I know you probably hate me and find me a nusiance. There isn't any point in pretending and there is no need for you to keep maintaining this engagement if you don't feel like it. Ciel, I want you to be happy, but now I'm making you sad...'' Elizabeth pressed back the tears and continued her unnaturally long speech. ''I wish for you to be happy, I really do. Tell me the truth, I can handle it now.'' She finished, the seriousness in her voice nearly crushed him. She thought he hated her?

Sure, she was very annoying sometimes, but hate or even dislike, he just couldn't. She was the only person except Sebastian to come really close to him. The thing he wanted most right now was to wake up and find that this was just a bad dream. He suddenly realized much she really mattered to him, she was the only light in his otherwise so dark world. She had even beaten him at chess, his favorite game. He thought of her as somewhat more equal than the others. But this was a move he didn't expect, just like that day when they played chess.

Ciel felt the sadness cling to him as he watched her, seemingly frozen. He couldn't tell if it was she or him who actually had frozen. He wanted to tell her how much he cared. He wanted to smile, just for her, but he couldn't. All he could do was watched as she sighed, flashed him a week smile and slowly started to walk away. Desperate, he searched his mind for something to do, he didn't know any strategies when it came to this, he felt like he had been put in check mate. The earl shook his head, this couldn't be happening. As much as he hated it, he acted up on instinct for the first time in a very long time. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. All he wanted was for her to stay, she couldn't leave him, he wouldn't allow it!

''Ciel?'' She asked without looking at meeting his eyes(eye). He softened his grip a bit, partly so that she could meet his gaze if she wished and somewhat due to embarrassment for the close contact. When she still didn't look at him, he felt a bit saddened, he would give anything for that smile of hers. All he wanted was for her to be happy,_ this must be how she feels.._

Then the words that started it all rang through his dark mind.

''One, two, smile.'' He said softly as he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. He saw her face light up like a candle for she had finally got what she came for. Up on his face, were a smile. She laughed and tears of joy streamed down her red cheeks as she hugged him tight. He actually hugged back for once. If only he could understand what that smile meant to her.

''El...I mean Lizzy, you won't tell...'' The earl started and released her, but was interrupted by the once sad girl.

''I won't.'' She replied with a giggle. And she wouldn't, even tough her appearance, she knew that there was somethings that shouldn't be told. He kept smiling for a while, not noticing his butler that had been watching from the far shadows. Sad butler now had a very pelicular photo in his possession, one of his master smiling.

When they returned to the mansion, they were greeted by all their worried friends. Everyone were so happy that they didn't notice, that the two were holding hands as they walked in. Which Ciel quickly stopped and denied if anyone would've ask anyways. Elizabeth decided to stay over the night since it was to late to depart at this late hour. That night both Elizabeth Middleford and Ciel Phantomhive fell asleep with a smile on their lips.


End file.
